1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of normally displaying an image by preventing malfunction of a data driver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional display device includes a garbage switch for preventing an abnormal signal on a screen at a power input timing. The garbage switch is turned on from the power input timing and is turned off at an output timing of a first source output enable signal.
Unknown data having a random size is latched in a data driver at the power input timing, and is output to a data line via the data driver before the first source output enable signal is output. That is, since the source output enable signal is already in a low state at the power input timing, in response to this, the data driver outputs an unknown data voltage corresponding to the unknown data.
Since the garbage switch is turned off due to the first source output enable signal in the conventional display device, the unknown data voltage is still output to the data line after the first source output enable signal is output, and thus the unknown data voltage may not be completely discharged to a ground level.
If the unknown data voltage has a large value, overcurrent is generated due to a voltage difference from the data line that was in a ground level, and flows into the data driver thus causing malfunction of the data driver. Then, an abnormal image may be displayed on a screen.